Love
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Dr. Tommy Oliver reflect on his life from when he became a Power Ranger to his present life.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-Thinking

Sometimes, I can't sleep. Not because of my nightmares caused by my stint as a Power Ranger. No, I have the best security blanket for that, my beautiful wife. She's always there for me when I need her, when I'm insecure or burdened. She's my lifeline. No, nightmares, insecurities, and burdens are not my problem. In fact, I don't really know what the problem is on nights when I cannot find the serene peace of slumber. I just can't sleep and tonight is one of those nights.

The nights are usually deathly quiet where I live. No, sound in my house or the woods outside. No animals scurrying around my yard or wind blowing the trees surrounding my home. This quiet is a dead silence. The eerie kind of quiet that send chills up your spine. Like some monster will jump out from the darkness and attack you.

I can't help but laugh at my thoughts. In my lifetime, for a good portion of my life, I fought monster on a daily basis. My friends and I always triumphed over our enemies and when we retired a new team took our place and then when they retired another team to their place and so on. It seemed there would always be someone there to stand up for the good of all. Monsters weren't my greatest fear. I had no reason to fear them, not since I was fifteen.

I turn to stare at my beautiful wife. She's sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of my minor dilemma. Hell, if she were awake she would laugh at me and say I was being silly. She would tell me I have nothing to worry about and tell me to go to sleep. She always said stuff like that when I couldn't sleep. She was perfect. She's always making me feel comfortable when I need it most. She's always been able to read me better than anyone.

I smile. Just staring at her now is comforting to me, but I still cannot sleep. I frown and roll over to my back to stair up to the spinning ceiling fan. Why? Because, on silent nights like this, I like to think of my life. I like to reflect on how I became the man I am today and how my wife became one of my most treasured jewels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-New Powers**

After my not so long absence, I was going to return to Angel Grove a new man. I was more confident and the guilt I had felt as the Green Ranger was gone. I was finally going to allow myself to be happy for the first time in months and I meant truly happy. No more false or temporarily smiles I was showing my friends and family to show them that I was okay.

A few days before I was to return to Angel Grove, I was transported to a secret room. Inside, I was transformed into the White Ranger. I was happy and surprised. I didn't think I would ever be a Power Ranger again. Seeing the look on my friends, faces when they first saw me as the White Ranger was priceless. They were all happy for me. Kimberly fainted as soon as she saw my face. I went to her and held her as she woke in my arms. We exchanged some romantic words and she embraced me.

With my new powers, I gained a new zord, the tigerzord and became the new leader of the team. It was a shock to me and I felt guilty about my new position, but Jason did not seem bitter at all about Zordon's decision. In fact, my best friend was happy for me and supported me. Plus, he was able to still lead the team when I was not able to for some reason or another. It was as if he knew that it would be better in the long run.

My life as a superhero was not the only thing that was new, I began to date Kimberly full-time after my return. When I asked her out on our first date, she did not hesitate to say yes. We made plans for the next day and I fell back onto an old habit of mine of being late, but after that it was smooth sailing, well almost. I supported her when she needed me to and she supported me. Even though, we were constantly in danger, we did not pressure each other to push our relationship too far. There were a few spells that came between our relationship, nothing that left any permanent damage.

Just when the team was getting settled, Jason, Trini, and Zack had been chosen to join a Peace Conference in Switzerland. It came as a shock to all of us, but we were happy. The Peace conference was an excellent opportunity for them to see the world and learn new things, but with our Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers. Luckily, we had met three perfect candidates a few days before. Adam Park took Zack's place as the black ranger; Rocky DeSantos replaced Jason as the Red Ranger; and Aisha Campbell became the Yellow Ranger in Trini's place.

It was awkward at first, gaining new Rangers, but after a few weeks we were a well oiled machine again. The only thing that truly threw us for a loop was Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's wedding. Now, instead of having one enemy to stop, we had two. My friends' and my lives got a little harder, but we still ended on the top until Rita's crazy brother Rito Repulso came to Earth.

I am still uncertain of how a clumsy buffoon like Rito was able to force us to lose our powers and destroy or zords. He never had another victory, but first we needed to find a new power.

So, my friend's and I went on a quest for a new power. We traveled through the desert and found a cave. Inside the cave was Ninjor, the guardian of the power. He did not trust us at first, but all we had to do was mention Zordon and he trusted us. He took us to an oasis and proudly presented our new powers. Adam became the Black Frog, Billy, the Blue Wolf, Aisha, the Yellow Bear, Rocky became the Red Ape, Kimberly became the Pink Crane, and I became the White Falcon.

Everything was perfect. The team and I were defeating our enemies regularly and Kimberly's and my relationship could not have been better. It seemed like nothing could truly go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know the events of "I'm Dreaming of A White Ranger" happens after Kat shows up, but since she is not nor is she mentioned in the episode, I'm putting it before she was added to the series.**

**Chapter Three-A Sad Goodbye**

When Christmas came that year, the Rangers and I volunteered at the Youth Center to help entertain the local children. We decorated the juice bar and Kimberly and Aisha worked with the children's choir. It seemed like it would have been a normal time, but, like every other day in Angel Grove, Rita and Zedd could not let us enjoy the holidays. They had kidnapped Santa Claus. Yes, he's real, who knew? Anyway, like always, we were able to stop our enemies' wicked plot.

The holiday celebration went well. The children got to meet Santa Claus. Not the Santa Claus, but Bulk dressed up as Santa. I got to kiss Kim under the mistletoe. I had been trying to all that day and it was bliss to finally place my lips on hers. I didn't know then that that would have bent the last time our lips would meet under the holiday plant.

A few days later, we met a girl by the name of Katherine Hillard. She was a gorgeous blonde with long legs and beautiful blue eyes. She was Australian and had just moved to Angel Grove. She had quickly befriended me and the other Rangers. She was sweet and kind. We had no clue she was under one of Rita's evil spell.

Kat's job was to defeat us and Rita and Zedd took a different approach. Instead of attacking me first, they went after Kimberly. Kat stole Kim's power coin, leaving her power draining, weakening her slowly and nearly killing her. Rita and Zedd even kidnapped Kim to further drain her power. We were able to stop them, saving Kim and breaking the spell on Kat. We regained Kim's power coin.

Around the same time, Kim was participating in a gymnastics competition. She was constantly practicing. The team and I were seeing less and less of her. We all knew she was pushing herself too hard. She even ended up in the hospital one night. She had fallen off of the balance beam at the Youth Center. Thank goodness Kat was there and able to get help.

Kimberly recovered quickly and able to go through the competition. She did well, so well she was offered to train in Florida for the Pan Globals. It was a dream come true for Kimberly.

Unfortunately, in order for her dream to become a reality. Kim would have to leave the team. A decision that did not come easy for her. We all encouraged her to follow her dream, that the team would be fine without her. In the end, Kimberly decided to follow her dram and passed her power coin to Kat.

It hurt to see my first love go. It was my job to drop her off at the airport the next day. We spent the night alone; we made love the first time, sharing everything with each other.

It was hard to let her go. To just let her board her plane and leave Angel Grove, the team, me. But I had to remain strong. I had to let her go.

Even though, I did not want it to, life moved on. Kat settled well into the team. She and Aisha quickly became best friends. Kat was a great Ranger. She was not the skilled fighter Kimberly had been, but Kat had the drive, the kindness, and the compassion to be a Power Ranger. She fought well and by my side as though she was trying to fill the void Kim had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Bound to Happen

Coming back to the present, I look over at my still sleeping wife and sigh sadly. I wish she had been there with me during my time as a Zeo Ranger. I could have really used her strength. She was a rock, my rock. I sigh again. Even though time travel was possible, I knew that could not go back and make it possible. Things happen for a reason.

After Kim broke up with me, I discovered that I had a brother. Unlike me, he grew up with our Native American culture.

I was surprised and happy to see him and to know him. Through him I got to know a part of myself I never knew I had.

It was because of my brother I was able to get over Kimberly. Because of this I was happier, but I was never as happy as I had been with her. And even though apart of me was found, another part was lost.

After I made peace with my break up with Kim, a new Ranger appeared. At first, we all thought it was Billy. The former Blue Ranger had so many secrets. But it turned out, it wasn't him. The Gold Ranger was from another planet. His name was Trey. He helped us out for a while and when he needed our help we was there for him. He split into three and could not hold onto his power. He needed to transfer them to another person. It was during that time that we discovered Billy could no longer become a Ranger and we needed to find someone else and I knew just the person to find.

I found Jason in secret, we couldn't alert our enemy to our plans.

I surprised everyone with the former Red Ranger. They were all happy to see him, especially Billy; he seemed lonely after Kimberly left.

Trey's powers were transferred to Jason and the former Red Ranger became the new Gold Ranger. When this happened, I was happy to surrender my leadership over to him, but he refused. Instead Jason became my second whenever I needed him to be.

We all fell into a routine and soon became comfortable with one another. Jason made friends with Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat. He fitted well with our group.

Before I realized it, I had fallen Kat. She was beautiful and sweet and she always showed me affection when we were together.

Like with Kimberly, I found myself increasingly distracted in her presence. It took all my courage to ask her out. I was never good at being the first to make the move.

In Kat, I found a comforting happiness that, back then, I believed was true love. We worked well together. We were good together. With her I found myself smiling more. Being with Kat made her happy.

It was during this time that I realized something I hadn't before. Kat had always wanted me for her boyfriend. Even before she took Kimberly's place. I was always terribly blind to things like that.

With Jason's help we were able to finally defeat the Machine Empire. While we all were happy with our victory, we lost a Ranger.

The Gold Ranger's powers had been slowly leaving Jason for weeks prior to the final battle. At first, it was hard on him. I understood what he was going through. It was like loosing a part of yourself when your powers were slowly being taken from you. But Jason coped well. He had no problem returning his Gold Ranger Powers back to their original owner. He left Angel Grove with a peace of mind that so long ago I didn't have. I respected him more for that.

Soon after the defeat of the Machine Empire, Rocky, Adam, and I were training for a charity Martial Arts event. We, the other Rangers and I, were always doing things like that. It made us proud, but during one of the practices we lost a Ranger. Not through death, but by injury. Rocky, hurt his back so bad that he ended up in the hospital.

It was during this time that the Power Rangers got a new enemy, Divatox and we were one Ranger short.

END OF CH. 4


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the first Chapter with actual dialog.

Chapter Five-My Love For Her

Divatox was just as her name suggested. She was a diva and she was toxic. When we first encountered her she was after a alien called Lerigot. She stopped at nothing to get what she wanted. She even went as far as kidnapping Jason and Kimberly.

Seeing them broke my heart. My two best friends in the hands of the enemy. My only thought, my only concern was to rescue them.

Two save them, we had to gain new powers. We went from Zeo to Turbo, our zords became cars. And with new Powers we gained a new Ranger.

Rocky's injury was so severe he was unable to join us on our mission. So, instead we got a kid. Justin Stewart. He was twelve and excitable. It was kind of annoying, but he was a could fighter and a good Ranger.

When we made it to the island that Divatox was holding Jason, Kimberly, and Lerigot, Jason and Kim were hanging of a pit and before we could get to them they were dropped in. My heart stopped. I thought they were dead and I was almost relieved when they came from the pit seemingly unharmed. Their demeanor changed. They seemed more confident. Their eyes were red and they were super strong. They were evil.

They attacked us. I was the only one who truly knew them and tried to appeal to their goodness and failed. When I removed my helmet, Kimberly didn't care and Jason nearly killed me. If it wasn't for Lerigot, I would have either been tossed into the pit. I never wanted to become evil again and thank goodness I was saved by the two former Rangers.

Unfortunately, we weren't unable to stop Divatox's plan. She was able to raise a monster named Maligor from the pit. He grew to monstrous size and we had to do what we Rangers did best, call our zords, combine them and defeat the giant monster.

Afterwards, we made it home. We fought in the charity Martial Arts event and won. It was then that it was revealed to Kimberly that Kat and I were dating. I thought Jason would have told her, but I guessed it was my responsibility.

At first, I didn't think Kimberly was hurt. She hid her feelings so well during the party after the event. She smiled and talked to everyone like nothing was wrong.

She didn't confront me until later that night. She had walked out to get some fresh air and I found her crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She wiped her tears away before turning to face me.

"Nothing," she said.

"I can tell when something's upsetting you," I said.

I placed my arm on her shoulder and she pulled away from me.

"If you don't know I'm not telling," Kimberly said.

"Kimberly."

"No Tommy, it's my fault that it's none of your concern."

"What?"

Kim took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You and Kat," she finally said.

"What about us?"

"You replaced me," she said.

I stepped back from her. I was beginning to get angry.

"That's not fair, Kimberly," I argued. "You broke up with me. In a letter. You couldn't even call me to tell me you had REPLACED me."

"I was lost at the time," she argued back. "It was a mistake."

"How much of a mistake?"

She stopped looking me in the eye and I knew how far she had went with the guy she left me for.

"Before or after?" I asked sharply.

"After," Kim answered quietly. "He left me after."

"Good," I said honestly pleased that things didn't work out with her 'soul-mate'.

We stood there in silence for a minute or two. I stared her down while she couldn't even look at me.

"You have no right to be upset over me and Kat," I said calmly. "And for your information. We haven't. I'm not so quick to jump into bed."

I loud clap rose in the air. She had slapped me. Kimberly had actually hit me and she didn't say a word she just walked away. I didn't speak with her again. She spoke to everyone but me for the rest of her visit.

I turned rubbing my cheek, to see Kat staring at me. My heart broke again that week. Kat, my beautiful girlfriend looked hurt. Not because Kimberly had struck me, but because she saw something she never wanted to see in my face again. Love towards another girl. I was still in love with my first girlfriend. No matter how bad our argument was, I was still in love with Kimberly.

We did not talk about my argument with Kim. We just moved on with our relationship the best we could. At first, everything was great between us, we even thought we could have a long distance. But while apart we discovered how much we really didn't need to be in a relationship together. So much so, that we went from being romantic to being just friends.

Our break up was mutual. We loved each other, but we weren't 'in' love with each other. It was my first mature break up and it wouldn't have been my last.

END OF CH. 5


End file.
